Dark Dreams
by TsukiBebi
Summary: The Shikon is finished and the wish has been made. InuYasha is setting out to find Kikyo. Kagome can't let go of InuYasha, because all she wanted was for him to notice her. Not Kikyo's reincarnation, not a shard-detector. HER. KagInu, InuKik


**Title:** Dark Dream  
**Genre: **Drama/Angst _Friendship_  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing[s]:** Kagome/InuYasha, (hints at) InuYasha/Kikyo  
**Summary: **The Shikon is finished and the wish has been made. InuYasha is setting out to find Kikyo. Kagome can't let go of InuYasha, because all she wanted was for him to notice her. Not Kikyo's reincarnation, not a shard-detector. HER.  
**Note:** Slight AU. Set after the Shikon no Tama is completed and Kagome makes a wish.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha. Nor do I own the song _Oh quand je dors (Oh When I Slumber)_, which was written (or composed, I guess) by Franz Liszt and Victor Hugo. I also did not do the translation from French to English. (One of my friends did.)

_**- -  
- - - - -**_

_**Dark Dream**_

_**- - - - -  
- -**_

_"Et qu'en passant ton haleine me touche  
__Soudain ma bouche s'entr'ouvrira. . . .  
__Sur mon front morne, où peut-être s'achève  
__Un songe noir qui trop longtemps dura. . . ."_

_"And when in passing your breath touches me,  
__Then my lips will suddenly open. . . .  
__On my mournful forehead, where perhaps is ending  
__A dark dream which lasted too long. . . ."_

**_- - -_**

"InuYasha! _InuYa-asha!_" I cried out to him. Oh, how I cried out to him. There were tears, salty gems, flowing from my eyes. I didn't want to cry - didn't want to let him see me cry. It would just prove him right, that I was weak. That I'm not _her._

And he's right. I'm not her. I'm _Kagome_, not Kikyo.

He turned back to me briefly, his golden eyes hard as he stared at me. The wind was touseling his silver-white hair, giving him the image only movie stars can hope to achieve. I've lost my nerve; I can't speak. I don't know what to say.

"What." InuYasha's rough voice spat out toward me. Commanding me to answer, though I had no answer to give.

He took a step forward, a small attempt at intimidation - trying to get me to speak to him; to answer him. Again, I cannot speak to him. Not when he's like this.

InuYasha's eyes narrowed, looking down at me as I sat on my knees staring at the ground. I didn't dare look up at him again. "What did you want, girl?"

My voice trembled; I tried to speak and I know that it came out as less than a whisper. "I just wanted you to notice me. _Me_, not Kikyo, not her reincarnation. Not some damned shard-detector. Me."

I'd spared a glance up at him to gage his reaction; I knew he'd heard me from the look on his face.

It was almost priceless. InuYasha's face had a look of complete and utter shock on it. He almost looked scared as he took a step backward from me, and another step - back one from his previous intimidation tactics.

"Why?" He spoke quieter this time, gentler. I wanted to repeat his question to him, for I did not understand _why_ he had changed so drastically when I said that.

Gathering the courage to answer, I lowered my eyes to the ground as I thought. Should I tell him? Would it make him angry, or. . . ?

They do always say "if once you fail, try and try again", right? Well, that's what I get to do. Good luck to me and may I hope I see tomorrow.

"Because you never treated me as _me_, InuYasha. You never treated me as Higurashi, Kagome," I began to rise from the ground as my voice heightened - "All you ever saw was Kikyo or a shard-detector. Never _me. _Kikyo and I. . . we're two different people. Can't you see that?"

InuYasha stood dumb-founded. He just stared at me. Relentlessly. It was like... I don't know. It was almost as if he was actually trying to see _me_ and not Kikyo, not a shard-detector, _me_.

Cautiously, I took a step forward toward him. My voice was soft as I spoke: "InuYa - "

"I'm sorry."

I froze where I was standing; my eyes wide. What the... had he... did he just... _apologize _to me?

"Sorry for... what, InuYasha?" I was curious, confused.

InuYasha had the decency to lower his head, this time, as he spoke. "For treating you like shit, Kags. I never... I never realized it until you pointed it out," he paused momentarily, "... and you're right. You and Kikyo aren't the same. She would never tell me what you just did."

I blinked. He... he... wha...? InuYasha _finally_ sees the difference between me and Kikyo? My eyes went wide in disbelief before another thought hit me.

"Are you still going to find her, InuYasha?" My voice was filled with grief, as I'm sure my eyes were as well.

His golden-brown eyes glanced up at me from underneath his bangs. "I... I have to, Kags. I just... it's something that I have to do. Now that we've completed the Shikon and you've... well, wished on it..."

It's true. I wished Kikyo a new soul, if only to give her back the life she never had. And possibly to make InuYasha happy.

"... And it would be pointless to waste your wish, right?"

I nodded pathetically. I understood where he was coming from and what he meant, but I didn't have to like it.

InuYasha walked briskly over to me, so fast that I couldn't think (not that I was doing much before), and gathered me up in his arms - burying his head in my hair. I closed my eyes; oh, how've I dreamed of him doing this - holding me close for so long!

I wrapped my arms around him, embracing him for only the slightest of moments. This... this... whatever this is means so much to me - means _everything _to me. If only he understood. If only InuYasha _truly_ understood.

He spoke softly against my hair, hugging me tighter as his voice reached my ears. "I promise I'll be back, Kagome," InuYasha began to pull back slowly. I opened my eyes, tears threatening to fall as I started to grab at him, trying to prevent him from leaving - trying to keep him _here_.

InuYasha shook his head, smiling softly.

"I promise."

_**- - - - -  
**__**- - - - -**_

**Author's Note:**

This is a very bittersweet story (ONE-SHOT),  
told in Kagome's point-of-view.

I was looking through my collection of finished stories,  
unfinished stories, summaries, and lyrics  
and I found the lyrics of this particular song  
and I was hit by inspiration!

It turned out a bit different than I planned in the beginning,  
but it is still just as good as I wanted it to be.

Like I said,  
I do believe it will leave a bittersweet taste in your mouth.  
I hope you all like it! =D

Always,  
Kandra

_**- - -**_

_**Reviews, Flames, and Commentary ARE Appreciated!**_

_**- - - - -**_


End file.
